


Puppies: The Perfect Christmas Destroyers (almost)

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little late but still, Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: "I know we already have Chica, and you didn't want to get another dog, but she was so cold and we have to keep her."They were not adopting another dog.





	Puppies: The Perfect Christmas Destroyers (almost)

"Jack, there you are!" Mark ushered his shivering boyfriend inside. "Are you okay? Why are you so late? And crying?" Mark gently brushed the tears from his face. "What's wrong baby?"  
"Please don't be mad." Jack sobbed.  
"What would I be mad about?"  
"She was out in the snow, someone just dumped her there, and she was shivering and I couldn't just-."  
"Jack, who are you talking about?"  
The Irishman pulled a tiny golden retriever puppy out of his coat.  
"I know we already have Chica, and you didn't want to get another dog, but she was so cold and we have to keep her. She needs food and warmth and-."  
"The animal shelter can feed her and keep her warm. That's their job. We can't just get another dog. Jack, I'm not mad, but we don't know if she and Chica will get along, and just one dog is already so much work. Look, the shelter's closed for the weekend, but we're taking her in first thing Monday morning."  
"But-."  
"No. We're done talking about it. Go get her some food, but don't get too attached."  
Jack nodded and took the puppy to the kitchen.  
"And you better not name her!" They were not adopting another dog. 

"Mark, are you sure we can't-?"  
"We can't. We're not keeping that dog."  
"Her name is Daisy."  
"I thought I told you not to name her."  
"I can name whatever I want." Jack pouted. "You can't stop me."  
"We aren't adopting her, named or not."  
"But look how cute!" Jack plopped Daisy on Mark's lap.  
"Good, that means someone at the shelter will adopt her, and fast. She won't have to wait long to find a new home."  
"But what if she can't find one?"  
"She will." Mark assured him. He wouldn't fall victim to the cuteness of this puppy, but that would soon be the least of his worries. It was time to take the dog to the shelter, and Jack knew it.  
"Give me the dog."  
"No!" Jack shrieked, dodging Mark as he tried to grab him. Daisy was held tightly in his arms, and he was full blown sobbing.  
"Jack, you're being selfish. Adopting a dog is a involves both of us, and we both have to agree to it. She'll go to a good home, I'll make sure of it."  
"But I don't want her to go to /a/ good home, I want her in /our/ good home. Chica loves her, and I love her. She's so tiny Mark, we can't just give her away!"  
"If I let you keep her another week, will you let me take her next Monday?"  
"But I don't want you to take her."  
"Jack."  
The Irishman nodded slowly.  
"Okay, come here."  
Jack came over for a hug, letting Mark hold him and Daisy.  
"Jack, I know you want this puppy, but I don't think we're ready to just adopt a second dog. I love dogs, and I love Daisy, and I know you're worried about her finding a good home. I'll talk to the people at the shelter and they can call us and tell us who adopts her. We'll look into them, just like the shelter will, and make sure they'll take good care of her, okay?"  
"But she was so cold Mark. Someone just threw her away."  
"I know, but there's a family out there who are ready for a dog, and they will take /very/ good care of her, I promise."  
"I just want her so badly. She's so tiny."  
"I know baby. Will another week make it better or worse?"  
"Better."  
"Then she'll stay another week. We'll make sure she ends up in a safe, loving home."  
Jack nodded.

The next week went by far to quickly. Jack spent as much time with Daisy as possible, but that didn't stop Monday from coming.  
"Are you ready Jack?"  
He nodded. They'd agreed it would be better if Jack said goodbye at the house and let Mark take Daisy to the shelter alone.  
"Alright, say goodbye."  
Jack have her a kiss on the head and handed her over.  
"She'll go to a great home, I promise." Mark took Daisy and headed out to the car. Jack refused to put her in a carrier, so she would sit on Mark's lap.  
"Let's take you to the shelter." 

Mark sighed, parking his car outside the shelter. All he could think about was how heartbroken Jack would be when he got home. Mark could pick up some ice cream on his way back. But... He would miss this little pup. She looked so happy to sit on his lap, just to be here with him. She had no idea she'd never see Jack again. Mark sighed. This was hard.

Jack was on him the second he made it through the door, sobbing into his neck.  
"They'll call us and tell us who adopted her, right? So we can make sure she went to a good home?"  
"No, Jack I'm sorry. I couldn't get them to do that."  
"What if no one wants her and they put her down? How will we know she's got a good family?"  
"Jack, let go of me." Mark sighed.  
Jack slowly stepped back, and Mark held Daisy up for him to see.  
"Mark! We can keep her?" Jack beamed.  
"I couldn't give her away. Since she and Chica get along so well, I decided maybe another dog wouldn't be the end of the world."  
"Thank you!" Jack threw his arms around Mark's neck, sobbing all over again.  
"I know it's a little late, but Merry Christmas, baby."  
"Merry Christmas." Jack laughed. Mark knew he'd made the right choice, just looking at his boyfriend's smiling face. It was worth a little extra work to see him smile. He would do anything to make Jack's slightly late Christmas a very merry one.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas!


End file.
